


Blossom

by Asami_T



Series: Asami's One-Shots [4]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Identity Issues, LGBTQ Themes, Questioning, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_T/pseuds/Asami_T
Summary: All things must blossom, eventually.





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Since this isn't really Femslash and more just a drabble that dropped off my mind while *writing* Allure, I figured... why not give it to you as an independent one-shot.

**Blossom**

The days of the late winter were a time where the misery and melancholy of the rushing winds and frosted streets were beginning to fade away. Akane often gave these times of year great consideration to how they actuated change, and how the spring which followed filled the horizons with blossoming flowers and trees.

But the transition from winter to spring also brought along something else– a change in people. The months that had passed since the failed wedding had given both Ranma and herself an insight into the progress they still had to go before they could find themselves in the agreeable state of matrimony.

The pig-tailed boy– _person_ , she mentally corrected herself, had their days where they couldn’t keep a foot out of their mouth, but yet they still continued to juggle the immense task of balancing fiancees and training without spilling a single one of their issues in the process.

Yet, while all this was going on, they had to forge a new frontier of their identity. Cursed with an eternity of switching sexes with a simple drop of water, she could only imagine how difficult it would be to have those problems every day forever. A hot shower thrusting one back into the mould of a man, an accidental spill or a stumble away from objectification and sexual fetishization to a much higher degree.

_“I don’t know what I am, Akane.”_

The words echoed in the back of her mind like a ringing bell. Ever since that day in late autumn where Ranma had admitted to her the uncertainty of their identity, Akane had spent every day after pouring over books searching for answers. Gender binary, Gender identity, clinical diagnosis… everything ran together like a sentence without end, and yet, she could go no closer to the answer of what Ranma should be.

It was near Christmas that she came to the realization that perhaps she should take a step back–allow the young martial artist to find their own path. Offer support, offer the care and compassion someone would offer to their future spouse. Experimentation was good.

And she genuinely believed that the closer Ranma got to their understanding, the closer she would get to her own. Winter was a time of change, and Spring a time of blossoming– and nobody was immune. Ranma’s issues had forced her to confront her own– what _did_ sexuality mean to her?

Was she bi? Was she a lesbian? Was she straight?

Boys still filled her with indignation and anger, but the pain bled away as quickly as it came, and she once again questioned herself– _Who am I, what do I want?_

_I want Ranma._

Did it matter what sex or gender he was?

_No. It doesn’t._

She watched the wind breathe through the trees, rustling leaves and disturbing the few remaining spurts of green on the ground.

_Everything will blossom, eventually. It can wait for now._


End file.
